


"Hey Da---Derek!"

by sublimeglass



Series: Between the Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between the Scenes, Dimples, Flash Fic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A between-the-scenes flash fic during Episode 1x09 Wolf's Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey Da---Derek!"

**Author's Note:**

> I like butt dimples.

“If you say _one word_ –“

“Oh what you mean like, **‘Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?’** ”

Yeah, like that. 

"Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules buddy. _Oh my god._ "

“Scott didn’t get the necklace?”

“No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking him to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it _wasn't Scott._ "

"Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can."

*

“Alright, he’s coming over so just…just sit there and look innocent. Oh my god, this isn’t going to work.”

“It’ll be fine.” 

“So wait, how did you get in here anyway? Did you..did you climb in the window?” 

“Did I, what? No. You’re on the second - I came in through the door. Your dad was in the office. You guys should really keep your doors locked.”

“Yeah, dad sometimes leaves it unlocked for me if he’s home. It’s, I don’t know, a thing he does. He says he doesn’t want me feeling like a latch key kid, even if he has to leave 5 minutes after I show up.”

“That’s nice.”

Stiles spins in his computer chair, narrowing his eyebrows at him.

“I’m serious. It’s nice. When is this, uh, _elite hacker_ getting here?”

“About that. How’s your definition of “hacker” because –“

“Stiles.”

“I may have oversold him. Slightly. Just a little bit. But …I think he could do it. I mean, he might. Actually, he doesn’t really seem to like me that much. _You’re_ more his type. Maybe if you smiled at him or something ? Okay what, never mind, what am I saying. You, smile? The Earth would crack open.”

“I am not _flirting_ with him. _You_ flirt with him.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? He’s not into me. He’s into _muscles_. When you see him, you’ll get it. Type attracts type. It’s like he’s made of muscle. Even his dimples have muscles. Tiny tiny little muscles hiding in his dimples.” 

“Stiles. What are you talking about.”

“I bet he’s got dimples above his butt too. Oh god, those cute little lower back dimples.”

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“Just don’t tell him who I am.”

“Not even if he flashes me ALL of his dimples.”

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon for the "angry striptease" scene is that Stiles didn't plan to use Derek before hand. Why would he think Derek would agree to that? He seemed kind of surprised and a little upset that Derek was pulling Danny's attention away with his bloody shirt, and turns back around before he notices Danny still staring. After that, he just capitalizes on an opportunity. 
> 
> Also, head canon that the reason Stiles looked up Danny's arrest report is he had/has a crush on him. Similar to googling people you like, Stiles has his father's police log-in.


End file.
